Broken Brain
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: Another songfic. Mikey tries to put a kit together, but he finds that he has a handicap.


_As I promised. A songfic that doesn't involve Raph. I'm left handed and have this frustration with my abnormal brain all the time. You don't just get the inconvenience of writing with your left hand. You usually get the right brained learning differences too. Mikey's such a cutie. I wish I could keep him._

_The song is "Fix You" by Coldplay._

"I don't need your help," Mikey said to Don as he squinted at the instruction manual and read the same passage over for at least the tenth time. It didn't help that the instructions were written in Korean.

"I know you can't read three dimensional schematics," Don said. "You're left handed. It's not your fault that your brain doesn't work right."

Mikey threw a piece of Styrofoam at Don, but the static electricity that he'd built up grabbing it caused it to stick to his hand.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
****When you get what you want, but not what you need****  
****When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
****Stuck in reverse**

-Two Hours Later-

He drained another can of Pepsi. His hands were shaking slightly. He put the can at the top of the Pepsi tower that he'd been working on throughout the day.

Where was this funny metal dowel supposed to go? It looked like it was hovering in space on the diagram with about fifteen arrows pointing in different directions.

The clock read 1am. He fantasized about lying in bed with Mr. Bear, listening to Raph's snores. Then he remembered that Raph wasn't home yet.

**And the tears come streaming down your face****  
****When you lose something you can't replace****  
****When you love someone, but it goes to waste****  
****Could it be worse?****  
**

-Four Hours Later-

Mikey dabbed at his eyes as he watched the credit sequence of the movie he'd been watching. He loved "Wall-E." It was the truest, simplest love story he'd ever seen. He only cried when he watched cartoons and wondered what that said about him.

The kit lay scattered before him. He picked up the all Korean instructions from the craptastically cheap kit that Raph had bought on the black market. Couldn't pay an extra fifty bucks so that he could read instructions in English. Even if he had English instruction, he was sure that they wouldn't have helped.

He stared at the mess of arrows, nuts and bolts. Maybe his brain really didn't work right.

Don was still up. No doubt waiting for him to give up. Well, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He thought he was stupid, but he would show him.

Footsteps echoed from the front door and Mikey knew it was Raph. Raphie! He hadn't been home for about three days.

"Raphie! I've missed you! Wanna help me!"

He was answered by a slammed bedroom door.

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you**

-Five Hours Later-

Leo had been asleep for hours. Stupid Leo and his rigid schedule.

Mikey balanced one of the kit parts on his the top of his shell as he lay on the couch, watching an old movie. It was about a guy who found out that his parents had had him cloned from their original child who had died in a car accident.

He wondered if any of the munchkins from "The Wizard of Oz" were still alive.

**And high up above or down below****  
****When you're too in love to let it go****  
****But if you never try you'll never know****  
****Just what you're worth****  
**

-Seven Hours Later-

He sure wished that somebody was awake. It was so quiet. Maybe Raph was still awake. He went into their bedroom. Raph was snoring soundly, spread out all over in his bed. Mikey tickled his nose. No response. He did it again. This time a twitch.

"Touch me again and I'll rip out your intestines and cook them for dinner," Raph grumbled as he rolled over.

"Don't you want to see me?"

Raph opened his eyes for about one second. "There. I've seen you."

Mikey sat alone in the living room, swinging his feet back and forth under his chair, eating a Popsicle and staring at his enemy. The Korean instructions.

**Tears stream down on your face****  
****When you lose something you cannot replace****  
****Tears stream down on your face****  
****And on your face I...****  
**

-Seven and Half Hours Later-

Stupid Michelangelo. Can't learn anything. Stupid Mikey. Stupid Mikey. Stupid Mikey. He whacked himself over and over in the head with the fiberglass panel that had come with the kit. He didn't want to break it, so he put it down and wiped his cheeks dry. Stupid Mikey. Crying again. It was 8am. Leo would be up soon. And so would Don. He would laugh at him for sure. Stupid Mikey sitting there with the kit in the same shape it had been in when he'd gone to bed.

**Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And on your face I...  
**

**-**Eight Hours Later-

Mikey threw the kit pieces that he had been holding across the room. It was pointless. His brain didn't work at all. Why couldn't he figure out which stupid part was supposed to interlock with what? It was supposed to be really easy. At least it was supposed to be easy for people with normal brains.

Don shuffled out of his bedroom and stopped as soon as he saw Mikey. He was sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by tools and broken kit parts, crying mildly. Don just tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Time for bed, soldier."

Mikey did as he was told and Don walked him into the bedroom and even pulled up the covers for him.

He wiped his eyes with Mr. Bear and realized as he fell asleep that Don would have the kit assembled and ready to go when he woke up.

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you**


End file.
